Fâcheuse posture
by TiaKin
Summary: Quand on ressemble autant à son père, on peut se retrouver dans une situation inimaginable. OneShot


**Auteur:**_ TiaKin _

**Genre:**_ K_

**Tiré de la série:**_ Dragon Ball Z_

**Disclaimer:**_ Rien, absolument rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude °soupir°_

_

* * *

_**Fâcheuse posture**

_-_Mais… qu'est_-_ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux?

Même devant l'air surpris de mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas avouer la véritable raison qui m'a obligé à me couper les cheveux.

_-_J'en avais marre qu'on me confonde avec mon père.

_-_Ben t'as bien fait!

Pauvre Trunks, si tu savais.

OoO

C'est vrai qu'en grandissant, je ressemblais de plus en plus à mon père, tant au niveau du visage que de la carrure – il n'était pas rare que nos proches nous confondent, que ce soit de dos, de face ou de profil.

La vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai coupé mes cheveux n'est pas due à mon père. Comment pourrait_-_il me confondre avec lui_-_même? Il n'est quand même pas assez bête pour ça – même si j'ai honte de temps en temps quand il sort des conneries grosses comme l'univers.

Je ne blâme pas Sangohan non plus, même s'il se trompait souvent au début. Mais, heureusement, il a pris l'habitude de me différencier de notre père grâce à nos puissances.

Les quelques problèmes occasionnés avec Végéta n'ont pas été un grand problème non plus, même si, par deux fois, il s'est jeté sur moi en hurlant le nom de mon père et que j'aurais pu mourir si Trunks n'avait pas intervenu à temps.

Par contre, Trunks ne s'est jamais trompé lui. Il me connaît depuis l'enfance, alors il reconnaît l'intonation de ma voix et ma démarche, et il est le seul à me reconnaître de dos – grâce à un grain de beauté que j'ai dans la nuque il paraît.

Ce n'est pas la faute à maman d'ailleurs. Elle qui a déjà quelques problèmes avec les prénoms – avec trois noms qui commencent par les deux même syllabes, qui n'aurait pas du mal – alors je suis habitué.

Non, rien de tout cela. La seule chose qui m'a fait passer à l'acte, c'est un simple malentendu qui a bien failli mal tourner pour moi.

OoO

Sachant, un jour, que mon père s'était éclipsé de la maison pour aller passer la soirée avec Krilin et Yamcha, j'en avais profité pour prendre son tour dans la salle de bain. J'ai donc fait couler un bain très chaud dans lequel j'ai versé un peu de gel moussant, puis j'ai commencé à me nettoyer.

J'en étais à me laver les cheveux, quand j'ai entendu des pas derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que deux mains vinrent s'installer sur mon ventre, l'une d'elles désespérément bas. Au même instant, une voix féminine que je connaissais trop bien me susurra dans le creux de l'oreille droite:

_-_Chéri, ça fait quelques jours que nous n'avons pas pris de bain ensemble.

Je me suis instantanément figé de terreur – mon cerveau devait gérer le nombre incalculable d'informations qui lui arrivaient dessus, alors il a dû tout bloquer. Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant cinq bonnes minutes, moi avec les mains dans les cheveux et ma mère – nue, je l'imagine – collée à mon dos – vu que je sentais quelque chose de rebondi sous mes omoplates – et les mains caressant légèrement le bas de mes abdominaux – ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment mon cerveau.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à ouvrir la bouche et à murmurer d'une voix presque éteinte par la frayeur:

_-_Ma… maman… c'est Goten.

Les mains ont aussitôt quitté mon ventre, ce qui m'a permis de fuir vers la cuisine, sans oublier d'enfiler un pantalon au passage. Je me suis rincé les cheveux dans le lavabo avant de fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'une paire de ciseaux. Avec la seule pensée de me couper les cheveux, j'ai tailladé au bol, voyant de pleines mèches me tomber devant les yeux, et ce jusqu'à ce que mon frère arrive dans la cuisine pour casser la croûte.

_-_Sangoten! Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais?

_-_Je me coupe les cheveux. Je ne veux plus ressembler autant à papa.

_-_Tu veux pas demander à maman? Parce que là, c'est un vrai désastre.

_-_Je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

Il m'a regardé bizarrement, puis a acquiescé et m'a coupé les cheveux en quelques minutes.

OoO

Quand ma mère est descendue dans le salon, une heure plus tard, mon père rentrait de sa soirée, le ventre rempli et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ma mère a voulu le réprimander d'être parti sans le lui dire, mais elle s'est bloquée en me voyant dans le canapé, les cheveux coupés courts avec des dégradés irréguliers – même si mon frère n'est pas un professionnel, il s'est pas mal débrouillé.

Le cri de rage maternel s'est évanoui en même temps qu'elle, pendant que mon père me regardait avec de gros yeux.

_-_Salut papa, j'ai lancé.

_-_Sangoten?

_-_Ouais?

_-_T'as coupé tes cheveux?

J'ai rien répondu tout de suite, regardant maman qui jonchait sur le parquet aux pieds de mon père.

_-_Je voulais être différent de toi. Ça commençait à me peser, j'ai finalement lâché en retournant à mon livre. L'inceste, c'est pas mon truc, j'ai pensé alors que mon père s'inquiétait pour sa femme.

* * *

_Bé voila, c'est ma première fic sur Dragon Ball Z que je poste. J'espère avoir conservé le caractère de Sangoten (ce qui est assez difficile à faire, vu que je n'ai pas tout vu de Dragon Ball GT et qu'on ne le voit pas trop dans le manga), et j'espère également que ça vous a plu (idée largement inspirée d'un fanmanga trouvé sur le net (merci à l'auteur quand même))._


End file.
